Sucumbiendo
by Laydi Shaden
Summary: Ella, es más de lo que deja ver, puede ser que ella me atrapo desde aquel momento...


La noche caía despacio, tornando todo más misterioso y peligroso. La brisa silenciosa y suave como la caricia de un amante sobre la piel prohibida de su pareja, tan dulce, el pecado, una droga sin lugar a dudas, cada suspiro, cada palabra de promesas vacías y gemido de placer, como detenerse cuando tu cuerpo y mente piden más…más…no pares, mis manos aferrándose a su cintura para mantener el equilibrio de su mujer que le exigía más a cada embestida, ella era insaciable, quien la viera con su pelo suelto y su cuerpo perlado de sudor, una diosa en su máxima expresión, desafiante, autoritaria y seductora.

Sinceramente había caído en una trampa, siempre la había visto distante e imposible, cuando solo necesitaba reclamarla, no pedir su autorización solo tomarla y hacerla gozar, nadie podría reconocerla, ella era mucho más que aquella imagen de mujer perfecta e intachable, detrás de esa fachada era una leona agazapada lista para sacar sus uñas para atrapar a su presa, pero su instinto animal la lleva siempre a jugar con su bocadillo hasta el cansancio, un tira y encoge hasta llevarte al borde, dando a saborear poco a poco, gota a gota de sus encantos, primero te atrae con su inocencia, te hace recordar esa ansiedad de primerizo, la duda, la incertidumbre si esa mirada y sonrisa, significan una señal de aprobación o es un gesto amable, una cortesía, pero cuando roza intencionalmente su mano por tu espalda hasta llegar a tu hombre, se inclina levente para susurrarte al oído, sientes levemente su busto contra tu antebrazo y su perfume inundándote, un afrodisiaco, pero sus palabras que deberían ser una invitación a una noche pasional, solo son para decir un simple adiós, nos vemos el próximo lunes, mi decepción se lee en mi rostro, hasta que un beso en la comisura de mis labios, me dice que su no, podría ser un sí o su si un no, demonios…

Como dije solo jugando con tus sentidos, pero eso me hace desearla más, desde ese entonces ya había caído en su red, sin darme cuenta ella lleva las riendas tan sutilmente, que cuando me doy cuenta ella está sobre mi marcando el paso que le da más placer, ser espectador de primera fila de este show hace que todas las noches de agonía por no poderla meterla entre mis sabanas valgan la pena, cada intento una falla más catastrófico que la anterior y cuando mi ego de macho alfa ha sido pisoteado, destrozado tanto por sus desaires como las risas burlescas de mi mejor amigo, quien tiende a sacar me todos los detalles de cada salida -por un par de copas o una cena o una escapada al campo, al hotel o cualquier lado- donde quedo como un vil iluso, cada una valió la pena, sus piernas abrazan mis caderas fuertemente y siento uno de sus tantos espasmos al llegar a uno de sus clímax, apoya su brazo sobre mi pecho, baja su rostro hasta que sus castaños cabellos rozan mi hombro, quiero tomar el control y recostarla, tener the upper hand, craso error, porque ahora ella arremete nuevamente y solo puedo intentar reprimir un gemido de placer, pero es muy tarde mi guardia estaba baja, solo escucho su pequeña risa de diabla cuando mi gutural voz se apaga al tomar nuevamente mi actitud de hombre de experiencia, pero no puedo engañarla, ella sabe que es la que está al mando y a mí no me importa que así sea, por extraño que así sea, ella puede hacer lo que quiera soy su humilde servidor, sus órdenes son mi mandato, pero algún día eso cambiara, se los aseguro

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Li-Su voz me susurra al oído

Demonios acaso tengo a una bruja en mi cama, su sonrisa felina y sus ojos con chispeantes piscas amarillas en ese profundo verde oscuros me dicen que no debo estar lejos de la realidad.

Tomo uno de sus cabellos y los jalo hasta que nuestros rostros quedan tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración agitada- podemos apostar Kinomoto- replico, no puedo dejar que tenga la última palabra, no en esta ocasión

Sus labios se curvan levemente y muerde mi labio superior hasta hacerlo sangrar levemente y pasa su lengua sobre la herida que me ha infligido- perfecto – maldita mujer hasta sus jugadas sucias me parecen tan provocadoras, pero esta vez la ataco con mi fuerza y peso logro atraparla entre el colcho y debajo de mi cuerpo, un gritillo de susto me dicen que esta vez le gane y para dejarlo claro coloco mis labios sobre su cuello y dejo una marca para que recuerde que ella es mía

-Demonios Li!, eso será visible- Me empuja y sedo un poco mi agarre

-Y tu mordida es tan disimulada, tengo que domesticar a esta gatita- sonríe y se relame los labios rojos por tantos besos.

Simplemente no puedo negarlo soy su juguete y espero que nunca me deseche, pero si lo hace la volvere a conquistar, si es que todo esto puede ser llamado así y no ser una simple presa que fue cazada

Bueno eso es todo por una noche, si les gusto, pueden dejar un simple: "Siguiente" y con gusto seguiré escribiendo ;)


End file.
